


50 Shades of Gay

by fairysylveon



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: Jefferson blindfolds Nathan and ties his wrists up and they fuck. That's it.





	50 Shades of Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florescent_dingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florescent_dingo/gifts).



> gift for my friend <3 shameless pwp

Nathan is restless, can't stop squirming. He's been posing for hours now, and he's tired of being in one spot, barely changing positions. He was drugged tonight, but it's long worn off, and now he's tired and bored and and cold from his nakedness, and he can't sit still.

Jefferson sighs and lowers his camera. “I can't get anything good of you if you're moving so much.”

“Just bored.”

“That's because you're an amateur. A real model can stay still for as long as it takes.”

Nathan rolls his eyes and starts to move. He doesn't think he can stand on his legs just yet, so he shifts instead, stretching out his legs. “Yeah, bite me, asshole.”

Nathan never knows what he's going to get with Jefferson. Some days, he'd respond with an innuendo. Others he'd be annoyed. How he would react is always a gamble. 

Today, he seems a little irritated. “I asked you to be my model sometimes because I thought you were worthy. If you aren't, I'll just pick out another girl.”

Nathan feels guilt settle in his chest and rise up, like it mighty physically manifest in the form of vomit. He hates the reminder, after Rachel. “No! Don't do that… just. I need a break. Legs are asleep.”

“The girls don't need breaks.”

“The girls are drugged a hell of a lot more than I was, too, so just. Shut up about the girls, okay?”

Jefferson goes quiet for a moment. Then, “Is that a touchy subject? Are you upset about what you did to Rachel? I told you, she was headed to a dead end anyway. You did her a favor.”

“I--”

“Hush. Okay? It's done. She's gone and there's nothing we can do to fix that. Just take my word for it. It was for the best.”

Nathan shakes his head, desperately trying to get Jefferson to understand. “But I didn't mean t--”

“Nathan. Be quiet. If you're going to keep mouthing off, I'll have to shut you up.”

Nathan huffs a laugh. “Yeah? And how are ya gonna do that?”

But Jefferson starts unbuckling his belt, and the movement draws Nathan's attention. He's suddenly quieter, almost transfixed. 

“Oh. That how?”

“That's how. C'mere, Nathan.”

Nathan doesn't waste time. He gets up on shaky legs, then drops back down in front of Jefferson, who shoves his pants and boxers down to his thighs. 

Nathan gets to work as soon as he can, desperate almost, and licks up the side of Jefferson's cock. His hand goes to rub his crotch through his jeans.

But Jefferson scolds him. “No. You only touch yourself when I tell you to, do you understand?”

Nathan nods, takes Jefferson into his mouth and sucks. Before he even realizes it, his hand is sliding down towards his dick again, rubbing at his thigh and slowly making its way up his leg.

“Nathan. Do as you're told.” 

Nathan wants to obey, but he wants to touch himself so bad. He'd gotten so hard when he realized how jefferson was going to “shut him up” and now he’s horny as hell.

He tries so hard. He really does. He makes it nearly five minutes until he glances up, trying to see if Jefferson is watching. His eyes are closed, so Nathan figures he's safe to touch himself, and rubs the heel of his palm down against his cock. 

He can't help it, he whines, and Jefferson's eyes open. Then he yanks harshly at Nathan's hair, and Nathan groans.

“Nathan, what did I tell you?”

Nathan is too busy sucking the head of Jefferson's dick to answer. 

So Jefferson yanks harder. “Nathan, answer me when I speak to you.”

Nathan huffs through his nose but pulls his mouth off. “Y’said not to touch myself.”

“And what are you doing right now?”

Nathan shrugs a shoulder. “Touchin’ myself.”

“Okay. That's enough. Stand up.”

Nathan huffs but stands anyway, and Jefferson turns him around and grabs both arms, pulls them behind Nathan's back, putting his wrists together. “Hold your hands like that, understand?” 

Nathan obeys, and Jefferson pulls his belt off, and loops it around Nathan's wrists. He pulls it tight, and shoves the metal piece through the belt, making a new hole solely to secure Nathan's hands in place. Apparently, keeping Nathan obedient was more important than keeping his belt in pristine condition. 

Jefferson turns him back around and shoves him down to his knees. “Now I know you'll behave. Now, why don't you get back to work?” 

Nathan looks up at Jefferson through his eyelashes, pretty blue eyes so devoted. Jefferson knows Nathan is his, and he's always happy to be reminded through those looks just how loyal Nathan is, no matter what Jefferson does to him, no matter how many times Jefferson ties him up or keeps him from touching himself or hits him across the face. Nathan is his property, and he loves it that way. 

Nathan scoots closer and runs his lips down along the shaft, before licking up it. Then he takes the head of Jefferson's cock into his mouth and sucks, tongue running over the tip in circles. He groans, soft and quiet, and takes the rest of Jefferson's dick into his mouth, all the way until his nose is shoved into Jefferson's pubes. 

“I have an idea.”

Nathan looks up at Jefferson, dick still shoved down his throat. When Jefferson doesn't elaborate, Nathan pulls his mouth off, wipes his lips on the back of his hand. “What?”

Jefferson is loosening his tie, then pulls it off and covers Nathan's eyes with it. 

Nathan laughs softly. “This was your idea? What, you Christian Grey or something?” 

“Don't compare me to an asshole like that.” Nathan thinks that sentence is ironic, but stays quiet. “I should use this to gag you instead, but you look pretty with your eyes covered. Hold still.”

So Nathan does, keeping still while Jefferson ties a knot behind Nathan's head to keep the makeshift blindfold in place.

When Jefferson is done, Nathan turns his head this way and that, testing visibility. But Jefferson's done a good job, so he can't see shit.

Then he feels a hand roughly tugging his hair, and he whines before Jefferson's thick cock shoving into his mouth cuts him off. He moans instead, loving to suck Jefferson's dick, and starts to bob his head obediently. 

But Jefferson pulls it out almost just as quickly, and Nathan complains at the loss. “What the hell, why'd you--”

Then he's pulled up by his hair, turned around, and roughly shoved down over the coffee table. Nathan groans at the treatment, and he hears the snap of a lube bottle being opened. Where did Jefferson even get that? Oh well, whatever. 

Then he feels the head of Jefferson's cock right up against his hole, and he writhes and wriggles, trying to shove closer without his arms for leverage. 

“Stay. Still.” Jefferson's hand is on his waist now, holding him down. Nathan stills anyways, and waits, and Jefferson starts pushing in, nice and slow. 

“Fuck. Mark,” Nathan says, practically a whine. Jefferson's all the way in now, and Nathan feels so nice and full. 

But he feels even better when Jefferson starts moving. He pulls out, slow, then shoves back in hard and rough, and keeps doing it just like that. Nathan moans on every thrust in, and he can't help it, he begs for faster.

Jefferson is normally one to make him beg longer, and this time is no different. He slows instead, rolling his hips leisurely. 

“No, no, please. Please,” Nathan begs, practically fucking whining for it, trying to push his hips back, which was much harder with his arms bound behind his back with a belt. 

Jefferson slaps his ass, hard, and Nathan shouts, then arches his back. “Do it again?”

This, Jefferson is happy to give him. He slaps Nathan's ass harder, and Nathan groans. “Yeah, yeah, Mark, please.”

Jefferson spanks him again, and again, again, over and over until Nathan's sobbing, ass red and raw and burning, but he's still begging for it. 

Instead, Jefferson runs a hand gently over the red, welted area. “I think that's enough for now.” Then he starts moving his hips a little faster, and Nathan writhes, feeling so good, tears still streaming down his face and soaking into the blindfold. It hurts, when Jefferson's hips press up against his stinging ass, but it feels so good, and Nathan loves it. 

Nathan stays quiet this time, aside from his sweet little moans, and Jefferson is pleased with his obedience.

“Good, you're being so quiet and good for me. Now, why don't you let me hear you beg, really beg?”

Nathan nods and sniffles, breaths still stuttering from his crying. “Please fuck me, daddy. Please. I need your cock filling me up, please?”

Jefferson runs a hand up Nathan's back. “Good. That's a good boy.” Then he starts fucking him harder, thrusting into Nathan's tight little ass. Nathan groans, and it turns into a drawn out moan. 

“Fuck, Mark,” he breathes, trying to grab for anything to hold on to, but he can't reach a damn thing with his hands bound. He swears quietly and whines again. 

“You're such a crybaby, Nathan, you know that?”

“Yessir.”

“I love it when you can't take it anymore though. God, I love you this way. I love getting you so close but not giving you enough,” Jefferson mumbles, and his voice sounds so intimate that Nathan shudders at the sound of it, so soft and smooth and downright sexy. “Now, tell me what you want.”

“Harder. Want you to fuck me harder, daddy.” 

Finally, Jefferson gives it to him. Thrusts in hard and fast, and Nathan shouts at the feeling. It's so sudden and feels so good that Nathan can already feel his pleasure building up. 

He balls his hands up into fists and arches his back, shoving his little ass back up to meet Jefferson's thrusting.

“Daddy! Fu-uck!”

Jefferson puts a hand on Nathan's bound wrists and presses down, holding him down while he fucks him harder. Nathan is jerked forward on every thrust, and he's moaning loudly. 

Jefferson reaches around with his other hand and starts jerking Nathan off. Nathan whines, not sure if he should thrust into his hand or push back against the thrusting. 

“Come on, Nathan. You gonna cum for me? You little slut.”

Nathan nods, almost desperately, he was so close it almost hurt, he needed it so bad. 

“Please, Daddy.”

Jefferson starts thrusting as hard and fast as he can, stroking Nathan's cock at the same pace, and Nathan moans, long and loud. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” 

“Come on Nathan, cum for daddy,” Jefferson murmurs, and Nathan groans, finally cumming all over the coffee table and the floor. 

“Good boy.” Jefferson runs a hand through Nathan's hair, then yanks on it, fucking into him again, hard and fast. He grunts with the effort, but doesn't slow, and the brutal thrusting is hurting where Nathan had been spanked raw, but all Nathan can do is moan until Jefferson finally cums inside his tight ass.

Jefferson stays there for a while, breathing heavily, petting Nathan's hair affectionately. God, he loves how much of a slut this boy is; he'd been so lucky that the kid he picked up to help with his vision fucking loves cock.

After catching his breath, Jefferson pulls out, and cum drips out of Nathan, dripping down his taint. Jefferson can't help but to watch, loves seeing his claim on Nathan. “Still bored?” He asks, squeezing one of Nathan's bright red ass cheeks, making Nathan squirm and whine.

“No, sir.”

“Good.” Jefferson grabs his camera from where he'd set it on the couch, and points it towards Nathan. Nathan looks so good like this, ass up and leaking cum and bright red. “That’s great, because you look perfect for another photoshoot.”


End file.
